Azores-Class Stealth Carrier
Azores-Class Stealth Aircraft Carrier The Azores is one of the most advanced carriers on the seas of the UNSF and has advanced stealth capabilities to keep it off the radar and sonar systems of even the most advanced sea vessels. The Azores is pretty much your standard flat top carrier but has the latest water based stealth systems making it the most silent sea craft outside of dive capable watercraft. The ship has a large angularly designed bridge tower that sits amidships on the starboard flight deck with six Sub-Capitol Missile Launch Towers that can be stowed flush with the bridge deck, there are four large elevators located two forward of the bridge deck, one aft of the bridge deck, and one on the port side slightly forward of the rear most starboard elevator. The flat deck of the carrier has four imbedded counter-gravity launch rails, two in the bow and two at an angle running from the stern to the amidships flight deck, these elevators lead to a large hangar where the auxiliary and fighter craft of the carrier are stored and maintained. The ship is armed with five point defense turrets with single barrels, one of these is mounted on the centerline bow, two are mounted on the port and starboard amidships, and the final two at the port and starboard aft, all of these are mounted to the edges of the flight deck. The main offensive weaponry is two Particle Beam Projectors that are mounted under the edge of the flight deck on the port and starboard amidships and are mounted on rails that allow the guns to be run out and traverse in a wide array of angles, there is also three twin missile box that can be elevated from flush mounts in the rear of the bridge deck that are fed from a common magazine holding thirty Sub-Capitol Missiles. It should be noted that twenty-five meters of the bridge deck is actually antennas and dishes. *Mounted on the aft port and starboard deck, aft and starboard amidships, and centerline bow. '**'Mounted on the port and starboard amidships. '***'These are mounted in twin erectable housings to the rear portion of the flight deck with a common magazine underneath holding thirty missiles. Flight Deck & Small Craft Hanger Deck - The actual flight deck of the aircraft carrier runs the entire width and length of the vessel and actually overhangs the sides of the carrier by five meters on each side Azores-Class actual Beam is 45.0 meters. The flight deck has four large elevators large enough to hold two fighters at the same time and leads down to a huge deck that has a fifteen-meter height to it to allow the large Storm Crane auxiliary craft to be moved around and worked on properly, the deck is large enough to store and work on several Storm Cranes as well as the ships fighter complement. *It should be noted that all decks have a small arms locker on them holding weapons for shipboard defense, generally these hold 100 P96 Pistols, 25 P97 SMGs, and 10 P99 Assault Rifles, there is at least five magazines for each gun and the locker may also include heavier weapons and explosives. [[Category:Surface Ships] Category:Carriers Category:Index Category:UNSF - Navy